


Hotel Isabel

by Diamanteangelic



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamanteangelic/pseuds/Diamanteangelic
Summary: Friends are like a big family. Andrea had found love in Jairo and friendship in the gang.Andrea must attend an event organized by his mother Macarena but he will have the boy he loves and friends next to him
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. invitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisagarland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all those who follow me in my stories

Andrea was in the villa living room where he had spent most of his life. His mother Macarena had made him come to tell him something important. It was afternoon and luckily he had no lessons or was not working. He had found a small part-time in the comic shop to be somewhat independent. He wanted to do like Jairo. That was their life and slowly he was learning to live it fully. They always lived in the attic.  
Her mother showed an invitation:

'Tonight the Medinacon  
invites you at 20:30  
to the evening of  
the reopening Hotel Isabel ***  
We are waiting for you  
Dress Code: elegant'

Hotel Isabel ??? It was the hotel he went to when he didn't know where to go and also the place where he had brought Jairo. They had eaten together the first time and even slept in the same bed in a room with candles. This place was important to him.  
\- did you buy Hotel Isabel? I didn't know - said Andrea taking the documents on the table.  
\- I invested some of the company's money in this new project - replied his mother Macarena with the glass of wine in his hand. - this evening I hope for a revival for the Medinacon. Being my son you have to be present. We must be together against the Rojas and the world. important that you are there -  
Andrea was asking if he should come alone, but his mother proceeded.  
\- You will take Jairo with you. He is your boyfriend -  
"I'm surprised," said Andrea. - to what do I owe so much generosity? -  
\- nothing, I want to support you - Macarena replied leaning his glass of wine. - I love you, Andrea. Do you know this? -  
\- yes, mom - said Andrea.  
Macarena hugged him. Things were going better between them. After that news, he had gone to the Inferno club. It had taken enough time to clean it up and put it away after the explosion. It had been a difficult time for all of them especially for Hugo who had lost Triana and was looking for who had murdered her. He had been close to his boyfriend and the gang. He had become their friend. He was like a brother to the gang to cuddle. Andrea entered the club and Jairo stopped the music seeing him while they were rehearsing for a new show.  
\- what is it, Jairo? asked Hugo confused.  
Then everyone understood as soon as they saw it.  
\- Hello guys. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you - said Andrea advancing towards the stage. - I'm here to say something to Jairo -  
"Let's take a break," said Ivàn.  
Andrea went on stage and everyone greeted affectionately, the gang left to leave the couple alone. Andrea approached Jairo, giving him a kiss.  
'I'm happy to see you so soon' sitting on the stage and Andrea stood next to him.  
\- me too, my mother invited us to an important Medina tonight. I know you will be bored, but she says it is important that I am there and she wants you to be there. If you don't want to go, don't bother telling me. I don't want you to feel obligated - said Andrea. - I can invent something -  
'you don't have to invent anything. I will come for you. I don't want to leave you alone '  
\- you're the best boyfriend - Andrea said bringing his arms around his neck and giving him many kisses.  
The gang came back and Andrea had an idea, then asked: - guys, are you busy tonight? -  
The gang said no.  
"You are all invited to an evening organized by my mother tonight," announced Andrea. - there will be free food and music -  
Everyone was surprised and Jairo touched his shoulder to make Andrea turn.  
'You can do it? Won't your mother get angry? '  
\- she said she wanted to support me when I asked her what I needed so much generosity to invite us together. So my friends can come and then I am his son, I can invite who make me feel good - replied Andrea.  
"I'll be there for sure," said Hugo.  
He needed to get away from thoughts and have some fun.  
-We will come with pleasure for you - replied the rest of the gang.  
\- what will the evening be like?? - Oscar asked.  
\- There will be a small poolside aperitif at the beginning and then you will enter the hotel. The evening will begin in a ballroom - Andrea replied showing the invitation to them.  
Jairo read 'Hotel Isabel ****' on the invitation and asked: 'Isn't it the abandoned hotel where you and I slept? '  
\- yes, my mother bought in that hotel. I found out earlier - Andrea replied. - it's reopening tonight -  
"It's not a bad investment," said Hugo, thinking about it. - Hotel Isabel is close to the beach, it will certainly attract tourists. Your mother knows what she does -  
Hugo knew Macarena well. He knew she was very good at business.  
"Then I'll meet you and Jairo outside the Hotel Isabel at 20:20," said Ivàn.  
\- yes, elegant clothes. My mother cares about these things - said Andrea.  
"We'll make you great," said German. - we will be elegantly irresistible -  
"German, please don't try to get any woman to come to us," said Hugo, warning him. - let's go to Andrea. Not for work -  
\- I too come to support our Andrea - said German putting his hands forward.  
\- Thank you all for your support - said Andrea, smiling with such affection.  
The boys hugged him and they looked at Jairo sign for how they hugged him so much.  
"We won't steal it," said Ivàn.  
"How jealous," said Oscar.  
\- ah Oscar if tomorrow you are free we can play video games and see a film - said Andrea. - I will prepare a nice snack, always paying attention to your diet -  
"I'm free," said Oscar, smiling at his friend. - will I come to pick you up for work or school? -  
\- I'm free tomorrow. See you directly in the attic - said Andrea. - Before I forget -  
He opened his backpack and came out of single-portion bags with snacks inside.  
\- I made them today. They are rich in vitamins, fiber and give energy -  
Andrea liked them cooking and bringing food to the gang. He had started at Hugo after Triana's death, he didn't want to eat and he had started to prepare something for him. Hugo had not resisted and had eaten everything. Every day he had taken cooking for three and always took him by boat to Hugo or even to the club. Then he observed the gang and their feeding, once for lunch he went to the club where they were trying and brought them food. Ivàn, German and Oscar were surprised that Andrea knew everyone's tastes. They had placed a table and had eaten together. They were a family now. Sometimes Ivàn invited him to eat with him while Jairo was out for some extra work. Sometimes Andrea also played with German's son. It had become part of everyone's life. They were a family. A family that Andrea felt safe. Andrea gave each of them their own bag and bottle.. Not to confuse them, he had made a different design on each one  
"I am also wonderfully drawn," said German, seeing himself on the bottle.

Everyone laughed. Anyway Andrea was fantastic in drawing them and everyone loved those details.

\- thanks - everyone said embracing him.

Andrea kissed Jairo and then went back to the attic. He arranged the house a bit and also did the washing machine. Washings had been learned. He remembered the first time he had done it.

Flashback

He wanted to surprise Jairo who had washed his clothes in the washing machine. He had once seen Diana use it and put on some Jairo sweatshirts with some of his clothes. He had put the washing seen by Diana and made her leave. He was so happy to be of assistance to Jairo while he worked. Meanwhile Andrea went to the kitchen to prepare something for Jairo while the washing machine finished. He knew he would be very hungry. He pulled out a cookbook he had bought and started making some dishes for Jairo. Andrea was super attentive to everything when he cooked and tasted always.  
As soon as he finished cooking, he put it on the table and covered it. He left them a note: 'welcome home' I draw a heart and he with a smiley face.  
He went to see the washing machine and saw that it was finished. He got out of the clothes and spread them out, realizing as they dried that Jairo's sweatshirts had shrunk.  
Oh god, what had he done?  
He had panicked.  
Now what did he do ???  
He didn't know how to fix it.  
He felt useless.  
He was unable to program a washing machine.  
Would Jairo get angry ???  
Andrea hid the evidence of his mistake. He went online and immediately bought sweatshirts from Jairo. He hoped Jairo wouldn't notice in the meantime. He tried to distract himself by playing video games or drawing or look at some anime but he always thought of sweatshirts.  
He had dozed off while waiting for Jairo on the sofa. Sometimes he waited for him there instead of in bed. He felt Jairo's sweet kiss on his head and taking him in his arms to carry him over there. Slowly he woke up and saw Jairo looking at him.

\- hi - signed Jairo, kissing him on the mouth.  
\- hi - said he trying not to be nervous. - how did it go? -  
\- well. You? Did you feel alone? - asked Jairo thoughtfully.  
\- I missed you but I did many things - answered Andrea. - I made you dinner -  
' I have seen. You're always sweet, 'said Jairo, then stroking his head. 'I bring dinner here so you don't have to get up'  
Jairo got out of bed and went over there. Andrea felt guilty for having shrunk his sweatshirts and hidden them. He had to say it. Jairo returned with dinner but also a small pastry box that he liked so much. He knew that the patisserie was not near the club or their home. Jairo had passed on purpose and he burst into tears.  
' what happens? Andrea, are you sick? - signed Jairo worriedly, placing things in bed.  
\- I do not deserve you. I did a bad thing - answered Andrea.  
‘bad thing? What you mean? Andrea, you're scaring me '  
Jairo was very worried and he went to get the body of the crime.  
\- here - replied Andrea showing them the restricted sweatshirts. - I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you -  
Andrea lowered his eyes and then felt Jairo's arms hug him. Jairo took him to the bed and signed: 'you made me worry so much. I thought something serious had happened '  
\- aren't you angry? asked he in surprise.  
' no. They are just sweatshirts - signed Jairo reassuring him. - those are things that happen. I'll show you the various washes. I appreciate you want to help me '  
Andrea wiped his face and smiled.  
'then I'll tell you a secret: I love that you put my sweatshirts on so it's not a problem that they have shrunk, I'd like you to keep them'  
Andrea hugged him and thanked him. - however I sent them to you -

'you didn't have to but thanks'  
They ate dinner, Jairo always ended up taking Andrea and then they shared the dessert.  
end flashback  
He looked in the closet and picked up a light blue shirt with a white tie, jacket and trousers in dark blue. He had bought them with Jairo for an important evening for the Inferno club. He had gone there to support everyone.

Flashback

\- what do you think of this?- asked Andrea looking at him.

'It's perfect for you,' said Jairo, admiring it.

"You said that about the other suit too," said Andrea.

'because you're fine with everything' signed Jairo honestly.

"You're not helping me that way," said Andrea.

'whatever will be fine' signed Jairo seeing him agitated. 'You are too agitated. That's no good '

"I just want to be perfect," said Andrea. - it's an important evening for you and the gang -

you are sweet but the dress doesn't matter. Your presence is important, 'signed Jairo.

\- you are right. I'm sorry. I have to practice to be normal- said Andrea.

Jairo took the cell phone. 'you know I like you not normal. You don't have to change anything about yourself. I like you as you are '

Andrea saw the message and kissed it impetuously. He took Jairo into the dressing room and closed the curtain.

' what do you want to do? '

Andrea kissed him again and Jairo found himself against the mirror. His hands went to caress his abs under the shirt.

"follow my non-normal being," replied Andrea a his ear.

Then he went down to his jeans, got on his knees and untied them. Andrea looked at Jairo, he wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary he made a smile of satisfaction. he pulled his penis out of his briefs. With Jairo he was knowing the joys of pleasure and joining the body with his loved one.  
Jairo put his hands on Andrea's head as he licked his penis. Andrea looked like Jairo's face and took it in his mouth. Andrea knew how much Jairo liked to feel his mouth around his penis. Only with him did he like it. It was no longer a disgust for men who were forced to go to bed to survive. Two people had been destroyed who had found themselves at the right time and now lived together. It was all he wanted. Jairo in his life forever.  
By now he was good at giving pleasure to Jairo with his mouth and in all senses.  
He always blushed even though he had become cheeky but Jairo said he had never lost his purity. Purity has nothing to do with sex. Jairo was also pure.  
Andrea had sucked the tip first and then taken it more in the mouth, sucking with rhythm. He saw Jairo trying not to close his eyes to look at him, but the strong pleasure he was giving him made him close.  
Jairo soon came to orgasm and patted his hand on the shoulder. It was a habit he made to warn him that he was about to come, but Andrea had never sprouted his seed. He always took everything Jairo gave him and then liked it.

\- is everything all right in there? asked the saleswoman from the outside. - can I bring you some other suits? -

"Yes, everything is fine," replied Andrea. - no thanks. I see alone, I don't want to disturb you -

"If you need it, you know where to find me," said the saleswoman before leaving.

Jairo looked at him and signed: they were about to find out '

"But you liked it very much," said Andrea, cleaning him and a cat.

"you will make me come again"

"I just wanted to clean you up," said Andrea, making Jairo smile as he tried to hold back to no avail. He could not resist Andrea.

He got up and kissed him. Jairo liked very much to feel its taste in Andrea's mouth, kissing him gently against the dressing room.  
They took a breath and Jairo closed his jeans.

'you always surprise me'

"Happy to do it," said Andrea, kissing him again.

He changed and they went to look for another suit. Andrea suddenly saw several things he put together. The light blue shirt, a jacket and dark blue trousers and finally the white tie. Jairo fixed the bad knot on them and Andrea looked at his reflected image, he liked how it was. Jairo made him sign that he was the perfect suit. 

'you are an angel' used Jairo's hands to mimic an angel. 

.....

Andrea showed up that evening before the Inferno club event. He had come down the stairs to open the door and the gang and Jairo were ready.

\- did I come early? - asked he, looking all empty.

\- you arrived just in time. We were waiting for you, "said Ivàn, giving him a cocktail. - Let's drink tonight -

\- and the friends who support us - said they together looking at Andrea.

Andrea was happy to be there. The Inferno club was like a second home for him. Everyone congratulated them on the dress. Then he sat down on the sofa that had been reserved for him. The gang stayed with him until the women and men arrived for the evening. Jairo kissed him before going on stage. He liked the show, they were fantastic even if Andrea was jealous of the women and men who tried to touch Jairo. At the end of the show, Andrea applauded the gang.

\- hello, can I offer you something? asked a man who approached him. - can I keep you company -

Andrea looked at the man and replied: - I don't want anything and I'm not alone -

Resuming watching Jairo and the gang speak to the public.

"I think you do the precious - said the man, sitting down next to him.

"Please go away," said Andrea in a low voice but with a firm tone.

He didn't want to disturb the evening. The others had worked hard.

\- you will like what I do to you - said the man, putting a hand on his thigh.

He panicked. He didn't like that touch. He was thinking about bad memories. He could not drive him away. He was going through a crisis and everything was confused. He heard Jairo come and push the man away from him. 

‘don't you dare do it anymore He is my boyfriend '

He heard Ivàn and the gang immediately chase the man away. Now he was in the arms of Jairo who tried to calm him, rocked him and caressed him. He kissed him on the forehead. Gradually he was recovering and he saw his love and his friends around him.  
They brought them water to drink and Andrea drank it.

"Thanks," said he, putting down the glass.

Then he realized that there was no one else. He then remembered the words of Ivàn: "the party is over"

\- I'm sorry. The crisis ruined your evening - said he apologizing.

' What do you say? It's not your fault, 'said Jairo. "that man shouldn't have dared to touch you"

-You haven't ruined anything - said Ivàn.

\- you come first. You're our friend, 'said Hugo.

\- and friends defend themselves - said they together.

"Thanks, I couldn't hope for better friends," said Andrea smiling happily.

end flashback

He put his clothes on the bed and smiled. Blue had always been his favorite color, it was no coincidence that he had dyed his hair blue, or the cereals he ate or even his suitcase was of that color. He loved the blue, the sea and the sand. He had always lived near the sea.  
He felt the washing machine and put them in the dryer. He went into the room and took the cup with his favorite cereals inside, they were all blue this time. Jairo had discarded the others and put many blues in the cup for him. He took a good spoonful and ate it. Then he heard the door open and smiled. He knew it was Jairo. His boyfriend joined him in the room, kissed him and ate a cereal.  
"Don't steal my cereals," said Andrea jokingly.  
Jairo got up on the bed and pretended he wanted to take the cup, Andrea pulled them away and Jairo grabbed his hips to start tickling him, Andrea let go of the cup and laughed a lot. The cereals were all on the bed but it didn't matter. Andrea and Jairo started kissing. Jairo took Andrea to the bathroom and they started to undress to take a shower, they entered the shower while they kissed. The water flowed over their bodies, Andrea's hands were on his hair while Jairo held him up with his arms and kissed him. Andrea loved the moment of the shower. Sometimes they only washed, other times they also made love. He loved the fact that Jairo took him against the tiles. His sweet and slow pushes, kisses, the surge of pleasure that grew and swept him away, making him moan. It was wonderful to make love to him. How he pushed into him and feel himself in another world. Their world. He was in ecstasy. Jairo and he never stopped looking at each other while making love.  
..................

"Those two are late," said German, looking at the time.

\- where did they go? – asked Ivàn 

"Maybe there was traffic," said Oscar.

\- are you serious? They live near from here, 'said Ivàn, rolling his eyes.

Hugo sent a message to Jairo: 'Jairo, where are you? We are waiting for you. We are outside the Hotel Isabel '. He made a call first to Jairo and then to Andrea. No one answered.

\- do we have to worry? – asked Oscar. 

"I'm just thinking those two are late because they're having sex," said German.

"I don't think so," said Hugo. - come on, they will have had a mishap -


	2. hotel isabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of this story. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it so much.

Jairo and Andrea were naked on the bed and kissing. They had completely lost track of time. They could not separate from each other. They took their breath and looked at each other. They didn't need to speak. the sound of a message burst the bubble in which they were immersed. Jairo took the cell phone and checked. There was a call from Hugo and 3 unread messages.

'Jairo, where are you? We are waiting for you We are outside the Hotel Isabel '

' Everything is alright? Send me a message as soon as possible or let me call Andrea '

'I also tried on Andrea's cell phone. He doesn't answer. I am getting worried. Everything is alright? '

Fuck. He thought of jumping out of bed and looking at the timetable.

\- what is it, Jairo? - asked Andrea seeing him agitated.

' we are late. Hugo sent me so many messages, "said Jairo, showing him his cell phone.

Andrea saw the calendar and said: - my mother will kill me if we don't show up immediately –

"I think our friends will kill us before your mother"

\- the version of our delay will be that the bathroom is flooded - Andrea said thinking about it immediately.

Jairo took the cell phone and wrote: 'It seems to me a credible excuse. Flooded bathroom. Perfect '

Andrea and Jairo were getting ready quickly and Jairo put on the perfume. He saw Andrea take his perfume and spray it on him. He always took his. Andrea liked to feel it on his skin.

'I can't steal your cereals but you can do it with my perfume. How consistent is this? '

"I can," said Andrea with an adorable face.

'you can't enchant me with that face'

Jairo was trying to be tough, but he knew that Andrea could easily enchant him.

"You say I can't enchant you," said Andrea approaching. - when will you resist before kissing me? –

Andrea was not touching him but was looking at him with a look he couldn't resist.

'it is not valid'

"I'm not doing anything," said Andrea innocently.

' It's not true. You have that look. You are playing dirty ‘Signed Jairo.

Another ring had arrived on the cell phone. Jairo checked but it wasn't his cell phone. Andrea took his and checked. It was Ivàn. He showed it to Jairo.

"Better if we go," said Andrea.

"It's better," signed Jairo, then straightened his hair.

Andrea kissed him and said: - I can't resist you. You're wonderful –

Jairo smiled and wrapped his arms around his body. He kissed him in turn and the two smiled. The truth that neither could resist the other.  
They arrived in front of the Hotel Isabel and the others were looking at them. Hugo immediately went to them and hugged them.

"Fortunately, you are well," said Hugo.

\- sorry, we had a mishap - said Andrea. - we didn't want to worry you -

\- what happened? - Asked Oscar 

-The bathroom flooded - communicated Andrea and Jairo in perfect synchronism.

\- flooded the bathroom? really? Ivàn asked.

Andrea and Jairo nodded simultaneously.

'we had to get all the water off the ground,' added Jairo in sign language.

\- it was a lot but we succeeded - answered Andrea. - me and Jairo are a perfect team -

"It can happen," said Hugo.

\- Did you seriously bite like fish? - asked German the others. - I would like to remind you of what happened last week –

Andrea and Jairo looked at each other and knew what German was referring to, they both blushed.

Flashback

Everyone had showered after the show and prepared to leave. They were going to eat in a restaurant. The gang noticed that Jairo was still in the clothes of the show and was texting on his cell phone and had put on headphones too. Ivàn and German came closer, Ivàn took them off the headphones and German the cell phone.

Jairo looked at them and moving his hands asked them: 'what are you doing? 

\- you have to take a shower and get dressed. We have to go out, Jairo, ”answered Ivàn. - we also have an appointment with Andrea to go to that new restaurant –

'I'm going now' signed Jairo to Ivàn and turned to German. 'give me my phone back'

\- seriously, chat with Andrea when you see him in a few minutes - said German reading the conversation.

Jairo: I like the playlist you made me😊

Andrea: I'm happy.😍 I understand more about my mother than music

Jairo: I can't wait to see you ♥ ️

Andrea: I missed you too ♥ ️

Jairo: you too, I thought of you while I was at work 😊

Andrea: I always think of you too

Jairo got up and took the cell phone back.

'you're just jealous' signed Jairo. 'don't read other's chats'

\- jealous of what? Of two idiots in love? said German. - I didn't think you were so sweetened. You will make me diabetes with your excess sweetness. Plus nobody would say you're the emoticon and heart type with that tough guy face and those tattoos -

'is not to be sweetened. It means loving someone and wanting to see him as soon as possible, 'said Jairo. 'and you're just jealous'

"Jairo is not entirely wrong," said Ivàn. - you're jealous, German- then looked at Jairo. - Anyway, I'll leave the keys in my office. Close when you exit. We are waiting for you on the beach -

Jairo nodded. The sound of a notification warned him of a message.

\- and don't text. Take a shower, "said German.

Jairo looked at him badly and then changed his expression when he saw he opened the message: '😍😍😍' Jairo sent in turno to him of hearts '💙💙💙'

.......................

\- hello guys - said Andrea cheerfully with a black and green checkered shirt.

Everyone greeted him and hugged him a lot, especially because Jairo was not there.

"You and Oscar have the same shirt," said German, noting.

"You look like brothers," said Ivàn.

\- Have you noticed. Today I went to see Andrea at work and there is a side of the comic book store where there are gadgets and also clothes. Andrea has discounts working there and he gave it to me. It's a trendy demon hunter shirt -said Oscar excitedly. - Andrea has cool things -

Oscar put a hand on Andrea's shoulder and the other smiled. Andrea and Oscar had become very close friends.

\- demon hunters? What are you talking about? – asked Ivàn in confusion.

\- Oscar and I are seeing an anime with demon hunters. This shirt belongs to the protagonist - replied Andrea.

"It suits both of us well," said Hugo  
.  
-thanks - said Andrea and Oscar.

As soon as Andrea finished speaking, he realized that Jairo was not there.

\- but Jairo? Isn't he with you? Andrea asked confused.

"You should know, you were chatting with him before," said German.

He was about to say more, but Ivàn stopped him and replied: - he is still in the club to change –

"I'll check if he's done," said Andrea.

"Waiting for you two on the beach," said Hugo.

"Jairo has the keys to close," said Ivàn.

Andrea nodded, entered the Hell club as the gang reached the beach. They waited a long time and looked at the clock.

\- but what is Jairo doing? He had to take a shower, not a bath in the tub, ”Ivàn said puzzled.

"He'll definitely talk to Andrea," said Oscar.

\- if they talk like in messages, I can imagine why they take time. They are too sweet to cause tooth decay - said the German.

"There's nothing wrong with being sweet," said Hugo. - after all they've gone through, they deserve everything and you shouldn't be reading other people's messages –

"Let's go and see," said Ivàn.

The gang entered the club, went to the room where they undressed and washed, but nobody was there. Then they heard a whimper and went in that direction which led to Ivan's office. The door was half open, German, Ivàn and Hugo looked inside and saw Jairo and Andrea naked on the sofa, Andrea was astride Jairo and was moving on him. They clearly saw and heard everything. Andrea moaned as he rode Jairo. Their friends are having sex. They saw Andrea bend over to kiss Jairo and their friend Jairo's hands went to Andrea's ass, pushing inside him. They moved synchronously and Jairo also bit Andrea's shoulder.

\- I withdraw what I said are sweet. Guys, this is better than anything you can see on TV - said the German. - i m not gay but they are very hot together –

"I want to see too," said Oscar curiously behind them, unable to see.

"It is forbidden for minors," said Ivàn, looking at him.

\- look that Andrea is riding our Jairo great - said the German commenting on the performance of their friends.

"We'll have to leave," said Hugo in that private scene. - now –

Oscar pushed them to see, unconsciously the door opened and everyone including him will fall into the office.

Andrea and Jairo turned and saw them. Jairo immediately took a shirt to cover his boyfriend's body, Andrea was all red and Jairo waved his hands, signed: - get away from here immediately !!! –

They got out of there immediately and from the club. After a while Jairo and Andrea arrived, they remained silent and also embarrassed.

\- So who wants to eat? Oscar asked wanting to break that silence.

"I definitely will," said the German. - and I also think of our lovebirds. They must recover energy after ... –

'don't finish the phrase, otherwise I'll throw you into the sea' Jairo stared at him.

\- I just wanted to congratulate you two on your .... –

Jairo took German by weight and was really taking him into the water. Everyone laughed as the German said not to throw it into the sea. Eventually Jairo did not do it and no one else mentioned it happened, they went to eat in that place all together.

Fine flashback

'you want me to really throw you into the water this time' Jairo signed at that memory.

"Don't be aggressive," said German. - I was just saying how things are –

Andrea saw the timetable and said: - we have to go. It's time –

The gang looked at each other and brought their hands to the center, one on top of the other and Andrea adored them while he also put his hand on theirs.  
They could argue, make fun of or disagree with others' decisions but when one needed, the others were ready to give help and support. They were a family. Andrea was happy to be part of it. 

They smiled and Ivàn said: we are ready for this evening. We will support Andrea and nothing will go wrong –

Everyone shouted yes and Jairo nodded his head and then put his hands up.  
They entered the hotel entrance and saw a woman with a list. Andrea walked with them towards her.

"I'm Andrea Norman Medina with my boyfriend Jairo Soto" said Andrea confidently- and my friends-

The woman saw that they were on the list and pointed to the pool. They went there and Andrea noticed that there were already a couple or acquaintances of his mother. She wasn't there yet, he didn't see her anywhere. Andrea and Jairo watched how everything was illuminated by the headlights and cleaned since the last time they were there. It was strange to come back after his mother bought and fixed it. He, Jairo and the gang came over to the buffet table, got drinks and food. Andrea noticed that there were also mini burgers. He and Jairo loved the burgers and had fed on them during their time in the hotel.

\- so this is the abandoned hotel where you lived? asked Hugo, remembering.

Jairo nodded and signed: 'Andrea I bring here when I didn't know where to sleep. Do you think I did not reply to his messages and he was looking for me everywhere. Andrea was an angel. He has always been there for me. I don't know how to be without him '

"You helped each other," said Hugo to his friend. - I envy you so much. You are living what I wanted to live with Triana –

' I'm sorry. I talk to you about my love story and you suffer from its loss. Sorry, I've been insensitive '

\- no, Jairo. You are not insensitive. It is normal, I would also talk about Triana as you are doing with Andrea or what you two have together. He is the love of your life - said Hugo putting a hand on his shoulder. - you are lucky. Hold on tight Andrea –

'I will, Hugo' signed Jairo hugging him.

Andrea drank and talked to Ivàn. Then they announced it was time to enter. Andrea and the gang entered the hotel and reached the hall. Andrea and Jairo were invaded by memories as they walked. Her mother saw them and came over.

\- I'm glad you came. This dress is a charm for you- said his mother smiling and then turned to Jairo. - Hi, Jairo. You are also very elegant -

"Good evening," Jairo politely greeted. 'Thanks for inviting me'  
"Please, guys, we have to be together," said Macarena, taking the two arm in arm.  
Andrea and Jairo looked perplexed. Macarena saw Hugo and the others and broke away from the two of them to look at Andrea.  
\- Did you invite them, Andrea?- asked she.  
\- yes, you said you wanted to support me and they are my friends - answered Andrea immediately.  
"You did well, son," said she and then turned to the others. - I welcome you to the Medinacon tonight. I hope you will have fun -  
Her mother was impeccable. The gang drank drinks while chatting with him. The evening wasn't going to be boring with them. Jairo went away for a moment to go to the bathroom and went to look for him when he saw a man talk with his boyfriend. Jairo waved his hands in no.  
What did that man want from his boyfriend?  
He heard someone call him but he went down to see.  
"Come on, I know you're a gigolo," said the man to Jairo. - I have a lot of money -  
Andrea kept calm. How did that man allow himself to propose himself to his boyfriend? He was no longer a gigolo. He didn't do it anymore.  
He was about to intervene but Jairo said there with the signs: 'I don't do that job anymore. Please don't bother me anymore '  
Andrea smiled. Jairo knew how to defend himself, he certainly didn't need him. Even if he would have liked to once, help him with something. He went back upstairs not to be seen and Jairo joined him. He took his hand and smiled.  
"These canapés are sublinium," said German. - you have to taste them -  
"But you always eat," said Ivàn.  
"Look, Andrea, your mother's going to talk," said Oscar venturing him.  
Andrea turned with Jairo and the others.  
\- Welcome to this evening of the Medinacon. On behalf of my family, we thank you for being here to support us - said his mother Macarena into the microphone. - have a nice evening -  
His mother approached him and said: - we have to take the photo. Come with me, honey and you too, Jairo -  
Andrea and Jairo looked at each other again, she waited for them to follow her and went with her. The photographer took a nice photo of them.  
\- I am very proud of Andrea. It is my most precious treasure, I know that I have not been a good mother so as not to notice what has happened but now we have a good relationship and support the sexual orientation of my son and his relationship - said Macarena.  
He let his mother talk to the reporter and went with Jairo to the others who had started dancing on the track. He would have liked to move like them. Jairo took his hand and carried it to dance. His beautiful knight. Jairo guided him on the notes of a beautiful song. Macarena saw the couple dance. They were really perfect and his son was smiling like never before. All thanks to Jairo. It had been unfair to him.  
Andrea was having a lot of fun, the gang had stolen Andrea for a moment in Jairo and they took turns dancing with him. They had seen how jealous Jairo was and had laughed. They enjoyed seeing his expressions. Then they returned Andrea to their friend.  
'very funny' Jairo made a sign to the others with a sarcastic face.  
Macarena saw how the gang treated Andrea. He would never have thought of such a thing. You could see how genuine they were with the son. It was not for money that they were his friends. They really loved Andrea.  
There was a certain point where Andrea and Jairo disappeared. The couple had moved to be a little lonely. They started kissing in the closet, they were really passionate and put their hands on the other's pants. They had pulled down the zippers and the linen had gone down just enough. It was amazing how much they wanted each other. Jairo sank inside Andrea while holding on with his hands. It was one of their favorite positions along with the one where Andrea was above him. Andrea had his hands on his head and the other on his back. Jairo sank into him making him moan.  
"Jairo," shouted Andrea at his lunges.  
They were never satiated with each other. They kissed while Jairo moved in rhythm. They stretched out on the carpet, taking off their pants and Jairo opened his legs for Andrea to be penetrated. Andrea was above him and entered him. They were so versatile. They kissed and pushed each other. They were enjoying so much and recovering everything that until some time ago they thought they could not have. A person who made them happy, who understood them, who cared for them and with whom they made love. Andrea increased the pace and soon his seed filled Jairo. It was wonderful to be filled by Andrea. They didn't use condoms after Jairo's tests. Only he had allowed him to take it that way. It was truly beautiful to belong to someone soul and body. They did not know that someone was spying on them. Jairo and Andrea went to the bathroom to clean themselves thoroughly and then returned to the room smiling. Jairo went to the buffet to get something to eat for both of them.  
"Now I understand why you refused my money," said the man from before. - you already have Andrea Medina as your customer -  
Andrea is not a customer. I'm with him, ' signed Jairo, defending his relationship. 'he and I love each other'  
\- love hahaha - said the man laughing. - you whores don't know what love is. Open your legs to anyone when you smell money -  
A slap arrives in the man's full face. it had not been Jairo but Andrea. Jairo had never seen the cold look in Andrea.  
"You never dare to offend my boyfriend this way again," said Andrea sharply. - now go away and never come back -  
Andrea approaches Jairo, brought a hand to his face to caress it.  
\- I'm sorry you were offended in this way. you don't deserve it - said Andrea hugging him.  
It had been horrible to hear those things but now he was in Andrea's arms, everything was fine again.  
\- You should be careful, kid, you might get something. Who knows how many cocks he took. plus I will become an important partner for your mother so you have to treat me well - said the man not giving up. - I will forgive your offense only if I have a night with him -  
Andrea was about to get angry, he wanted to kill that man and Jairo held him in his arms.  
\- as my son said, go now - said Macarena Medina entering the scene. - you are no longer welcome to the medicacon and this evening  
\- like son like mother. I saw her with that killing prostitute, he must be good in bed if you defend him like that - said the man. – you and your son can also have them wear elegant clothes but they will always remain strippers prostitutes but you don't care, do you? You two love whores -  
Andrea saw his mother slap the man.  
\- I won't let you speak like that. Hugo is more man than you and my son-in-law doesn't do that job anymore, you don't dare bother him anymore. He and my son love each other but you can't understand. - said she amazingly the couple but also Hugo. - I owe everything to him if my son is happy again. therefore I will not allow you to dirty their pure love with your words or to speak thus of Hugo. now go away, I don't need people like you in my business. security, escort this man out of here -  
Security took him and took him out. Macarena turned to Andrae and Jairo.  
\- you look fine? I'm sorry for what happened - said she to the couple.  
Andrea left Jairo's arms to hug his mother.  
\- thank you, mom - said Andrea heartily.  
\- You don't have to thank me, I did many things wrong with you and I hindered your love when I just had to accept it - she said, stroking Andrea's head. - Jairo, I owe you an apology. I've been hard on you. I thought that at the beginning you just wanted to take advantage of my son for the money and instead you were the only one to understand him and make him happy. I'm sorry if that man hurt and humiliated you-  
thank you for defending me. she was not required to do it but I appreciate that she defended me, Andrea and also Hugo 'signed Jairo. 'she wanted to protect Andrea even by mistake and I too was wrong with him when I accepted the devil's deal. Who loves Andrea would do anything for him '  
Andrea broke away from his mother and smiled.  
-you are good at this, you have given my son a smile again. I couldn't hope for someone other than you for him. I'm glad to be your mother-in-law. Can I hug you? - asked Macarena opening up to him.  
Jairo smiled and nodded. Macarena came up and hugged him. Andrea and the gang smiled at that scene. Macarena Medina had always been an ice queen and now the heart had opened, revealing her sweetness and feelings. that evening was truly beautiful and seeing the new side of Macarena Medina many wanted to do business with her. A woman who would do anything for her son and family, she was the ideal partner. The gang approached the two of them hugging them. the light in the ballroom changed, it was now dim and the gang, Jairo and Andrea went dancing. Macarena watched his son laugh and have fun with Jairo and the gang. He had made the right choice. It was time to find happiness with someone too.  
Hugo approached her and said: - you made a beautiful gesture for Andrea and Jairo. Thanks also for defending me -  
\- I don't want to be the person I used to be anymore, I want to think about the things that matter. I made a mistake with Andrea, with Jairo and with you too - said -she bringing a hand to his cheek. - give me a second chance -  
Macarena kissed him and Hugo returned his kiss with passion but then stopped.  
\- wait, Macarena, I'm still in mourning for Triana. I can not. Not yet. I must find who killed her, 'said Hugo sincerely.  
"I understand that," said she. - she was very important to you and I want to help you find who did this -  
Hugo appreciated that fact so much and took her hand, led her to the middle of the track where the gang and Andrea were. It was strange for Andrea to see his mother dance with them but he was happy while he was close to his Jairo. After everyone left, Macarena approached Andrea and the gang.

"I have a proposal " said she suddenly.

"Let's hear it," said Hugo with the gang and Andrea.

\- the swimming pool has not yet been used by anyone. as owner of the hotel I would say to baptize her. The costumes are in the changing rooms - proposed she. - how about? –

Andrea and the gang looked at each other, smiled and answered: we're here –

She smiled and saw the gang go to the locker room. Andrea still remained there.

"Thanks, mom," said he. - you don't know how important it is to me –

\- I want to give you what you need and then I saw how they treat you. You togethar are a family - said she. - I hope one day it will be me and you too –

Andrea hugged her and said: we are. you are always my manma –

Then he went to change. the gang was ready and Macarena also went to put on the costume. As soon as mother and son were ready, the gang dived into a swimming pool and the two of them joined them. They were all having fun in the pool. Andrea was in Jairo's arms again and they set off towards the whirlpool area.

"Don't make octopus over there," said German to the couple.

'I'm going back for a moment' signed Jairo to Andrea.

So it was that Jairo really drowned German this time and went back to Andrea.  
Macarena approached her son and the gang came out of the swimming pool, they made a show for her and Andrea. Mother and son enjoyed the spectacle of the boys in hell a lot.  
The gang then left them alone and Macarena went with Hugo to the bar counter.  
Jairo and Andrea kissed against the edge of the swimming pool. They enjoyed the pool all to themselves and then sat on the sunbed. Andrea was under Jairo and they kissed. The air was getting hot. Jairo wanted to avoid that the others still surprised them in private attitudes and especially his mother-in-law.

'let's go to the room' signed Jairo after the kiss.

\- in the room?- asked Andrea in confusion.

Jairo took out a key from outside his pants pocket and showed it to Andrea. He saw the number and lit up. It was the room where they had lived together. He did not expect that surprise.

'I asked your mother to have our room for tonight and she has the key and wished us a good night'

"It's a beautiful gift," said Andrea, moved, kissing him. - you really are the best boyfriend in the world –

Jairo took him in his arms and led him to the stairs under the gaze of Macarena, Hugo and the gang. They smiled as the couple climbed the stairs. It had been a wonderful evening. The first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I wait to know what you think.
> 
> the ninth chapter of paradise and a new story will soon arrive. I have many ideas for our couple and the gang. I hope you will follow me on their new adventures.


End file.
